Soul Reaper or Arrancar?
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: This story is about a new Squad and things go less than perfect once the squad enters the world of the living. I suck at summaries sorry. Main pairing I am changing the pairing to ShuheiXOCXGrimmjow.
1. Squad 14

1This is my third story but first Bleach story so I am still kinda new at this. If you read this story I would love it if you would review so I can make my stories better. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

p.s. sorry about the summary I kinda suck at writing them without giving the story away so I try not to say too much.

Soul Reaper or Arrancar

The first chapter is kinda boring but I needed to get everything together. I am going to rate this chapter T cause there isn't much bad language or sexual acts. Later chapters will be M. The first chapter takes place in the soul society. Our star, Light Ukitake, is about to get the shock of her life. Making friends and shedding tears along the way.

Chapter 1: Squad 14

"We have brought this meeting to order to discuss having a fourteenth squad," Genryusai said.

"What do we need a fourteenth squad for?" questioned Mayuri.

"We feel that having a fourteenth squad will be helpful to us because the members will specialize in hollow extermination," Genryusai paused, "I also have someone in mind for the captain position."

"But all soul reapers can get rid of hollows," Mayuri argued.

"True, but it will be easier to have a squad in the world of the living at all times," Genryusai said, "Now, I want to hear what all of you have to say."

"Captain Soi Fon?" asked Genryusai.

"I see no problem with it- as long as the proper captain is chosen," Soi Fon finished.

"Captain Kira?" questioned Genryusai.

"I like this idea," said Izuru.

"Captain Unohana?" Genryusai asked.

"As Soi Fon said I agree as long as the proper captain is chosen," Retsu said.

"Captain Hinamori?" Genryusai said.

"I think it's a great idea," Momo said.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Genryusai asked.

"If you wish it," Byakuya said.

"Captain Komamura?" questioned Genryusai.

Sajin nodded his head.

"Captain Kyoraku?" Genryusai said.

"Sure," Shunsui said.

"Captain Hisagi?" asked Genryusai.

"I don't see why not," Shuhei replied.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" questioned Genryusai.

"I feel this is a good idea," Toshiro said.

"Captain Zaraki?" asked Genryusai.

"Mm," Kenpachi said nodding his head.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Genryusai said.

"I don't particularly approve but I am out numbered so I will say okay," Mayuri replied.

"Captain Ukitake?" Genryusai asked.

"It will help," said Jushiro.

"Then it is settled, guard go get the person I told you about earlier," Genryusai said.

"Yes sir," replied the guard then left the room.

"So- who is this mystery captain?" Momo asked.

"You will have to wait and see," Genryusai replied. After waiting for about five minutes the doors swung open and there stood Light Ukitake.

"No frickin way," Shuhei mumbled.

Light walked into the room and stood in front of Genryusai. "Captain Yamamoto, you wanted to see me?" Light asked bowing her head.

"Yes, squad nine fourth seat, Light Ukitake, you have been chosen to fill the spot as squad fourteen captain," Genryusai finished.

"Oh my god are you serio- uh I mean thank you Captain Yamamoto it is an honor," she said bowing her head.

"You and your squad were chosen based on your skills for exterminating hollows so you will be in the world of the living most of the time and will only leave when filling reports or anything along those lines," Genryusai said.

"Yes sir," Light said.

"Here is a list of your squad members, you need to find them and inform them, said Genryusai handing Light a list, "This captains meeting has come to an end you are all dismissed." Light began to walk out but was stopped by Genryusai.

"Yes grandfa- I mean Captain Yamamoto?" Light asked.

"I forgot to give you your captain's robe and I wanted to say that I have never been prouder," Genryusai replied.

"Thank you so much," Light said bowing. She turned and left the room. Once outside the doors she ran to catch up to Shuhei. When Light was right behind him she jumped on his back.

"What the," Shuhei said stumbling. He turned his head toward Light and realized that it was her on his back. Light got off of Shuhei's back and said, "Can you believe this, me a captain?"

"It's amazing," replied Shuhei, "But what am I gonna do about filling your seat on my squad?" asked Shuhei.

"I don't know but you will defiantly have to visit!" Light replied.

"I promise," Shuhei said pulling Light into his arms and kissing her.

"I need to go get the people on this list and I'll see you the house to get my stuff," Light said.

"Alright see you then," Shuhei replied. Light jumped onto the nearest roof and jumped from roof to roof till she arrived at the first person's house.

"This is it," Light said taking a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The girl slid the door open and said, "Yes?"

"Are you Seiren?" Light asked.

"Yeah," Seiren replied.

"You have been chosen to be a member of squad fourteen," Light said.

"I thought that there were only thirteen squads," Seiren said.

"There were but Captain Yamamoto decided to add a fourteenth squad that would stay in the world of the living to deal with hollows… and others things of that nature," Light replied.

"I see," Seiren said.

"I need you packed waiting in the center of the Seireitei in two hours," Light informed.

"Gotcha," Seiren replied then closed the door.

"Let's see— Saphire," Light murmured while running across rooftops.

"There it is," Light thought stopping on the house next to Saphire's. Light jumped down onto Saphire's porch and knocked on the door.

"Coming," said a voice from inside the house.

The door slid open and Light said, "Hi, I am Light Ukitake squad fourteen captain and you have been requested to join my squad. I know what you're thinking, and yes there were thirteen squads but they added a fourteenth one that would stay in the world of the living to kill hollows and other things of that nature."

"Mm hm," Saphire relied nodding her head.

"Wow not much of a reaction," light thought.

"I need you packed and ready in the middle of the Seireitei in two hours," Light said.

"I'll be there," Saphire replied then slid the door shut.

"Four more," Light whispered. She jumped up onto the roofs and made her way to the next house.

Light knocked on the door and within moments it opened.

"Hi, are you Ruka?" Saphire asked.

"No I'm Sayori, Ruka is my sister. Do you want me to go get her?" Sayori replied.

"Yes, but I need both of you," Light said.

"Alright," Sayori said the turned around. She walked down the hall and disappeared into a room. She came back moments later followed by another girl.

"My sister tells me that you want to see us," Ruka said.

"Yes, I need you to join squad fourteen," Light replied.

"Squad fourteen? But I thought—" Ruka began.

"Yes there were thirteen squads but they added a fourteenth one that would stay in the world of the living to exterminate hollows," Light interrupted.

"Well— I'm in," Ruka said.

"Me too," Sayori said.

"Good, I need you packed and ready in the middle of the Seireitei in two hours," Light replied. They nodded their heads in unison and Sayori shut the door.

"Cool Aura and Talia live down the road," Light thought. She jumped onto the street and ran to Aura's house. Light knocked on the door and blew a strand of hair out of her face. The door slid open and a man stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is Aura here?" Light asked.

"Yes, hang on a minute," he replied.

He turned and yelled, "Aura, you have a visitor."

Light saw a girl come out of a room diagonal to the entrance.

"Thanks dad, I can take it from here," Aura said and her dad walked away, "Why are you here?"

"Well you know the thirteen squads?" Light asked. Aura nodded.

"They added a fourteenth one that would stay in the world of the living to exterminate hollows and I need you to join it," Light said.

"Alright, I'll join," Aura replied.

"Good, I need you packed and ready in the middle of the Seireitei in two hours," Light said. Aura nodded then shut the door.

Light walked next door and said, "This must be Talia's house."

Light knocked on the door and waited. "Coming," she heard from inside.

Moments later the door slid open and the girl said, "Hi."

"Hey, are you Talia?" Light asked.

"Yep," Talia replied

"Good, I need you to join squad fourteen," Light said.

"Squad fourteen? Oh yeah I heard your tell Aura about it. So they made a new squad huh?" Talia said.

"Yeah, so are you in or not?" Light asked.

"Yep, I'm in," Talia replied.

"So I'll see you in the middle of the Seireitei in two hours?" Light asked.

"Yep," Talia replied then slid the door shut. Light jumped on Talia's roof and made her way to her house.

Light jumped down onto her porch and slid the front door open.

"Shuhei, I'm home," Light yelled.

"In the kitchen," Shuhei replied. Light walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen.

"Hey," Light said walking over to Shuhei and sitting on the counter next to him.

"Hey, did you get everyone?" Shuhei asked.

"Yeah, I need to meet them in the middle of the Seireitei in two hours," Light replied.

"Well then… we have some time to fool around," Shuhei said planting a kiss on Light's lips. He opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue on Light's lower lip. Light parted her lips and Shuhei began exploring the inside of her mouth.

Light pulled away and said, "Shuhei, I can't. I have to get packed, go see my dad, and beat my new squad to the center of the Seireitei."

"Fine," Shuhei sighed kissing Light again, "But I'm coming with you."

"Ok," Light replied. She jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Light turned and walked down the hall. She turned into her and Shuhei's bedroom, grabbed a bag and threw it on the bed. Light walked over to the closet and began grabbing clothes that she had gotten from previous visits to the world of the living. Once her bag was packed Light left the bedroom and crossed the hall to the bathroom. She began grabbing things of the shelves that she knew would be necessary in the world of the living.

Light returned to her room and placed the items in her bag. Light zipped the bag then put her captain's robe on. She slung the bag over her shoulder. Light walked back down the hall and when she was by the kitchen she heard a knock.

"Coming," Light yelled. She walked down the hall and made it to the door. Light slid open the door.

"Yes Lieutenant Sasakibe?" Light asked.

"Captain Yamamoto sent me to give you these?" Chojiro said.

"Thank you," Light replied.

"Captain Yamamoto told me to tell you that you and your squad will be going to school in the world of living so these will come in handy," Chojiro replied.

"Tell Captain Yamamoto I said thanks," Light said.

"Will do Captain Ukitake," Chojiro replied walking down the stairs. Light slid the door closed and walked to the kitchen.

"Shuhei, you ready?" Light asked.

"Yep, I'm coming," Shuhei replied. He walked over and followed Light to the front door. They both grabbed their shoes and left the house. Both stopped on the porch and put their shoes on. Light jumped onto the roof and Shuhei followed. They made their way to Jushiro's house. Light and Shuhei jumped and landed in front of the door.

Light knocked on the door and waited. Instead of the door being opened by Jushiro it was opened by squad four, eighth seat Harunobu Ogido.

"Harunobu what are you doing here?" Light asked.

"Kiyone came to Captain Unohana last night and said that Captain Ukitake didn't look good. I came last night but he refused treatment, so Captain Unohana sent me here again after she returned from the captain meeting," Harunobu replied

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Light asked.

"Just a cold, he is in his room if you want to go see him," Harunobu replied. Light brushed past him.

"Oh and Light, congrats on being promoted to captain," Harunobu said.

"Thanks," Light replied before entering Jushiro's room.

"I think I'll just wait here," Shuhei mumbled then walked over and sat on the step.

(In Jushiro's room)

"You two leave," Light ordered motioning toward Kiyone and Sentaro.

"He's our captain we have a right to—" Sentaro began to say.

"Shut up Armpit-smelling Goatee Monkey that's Captain Light Ukitake. Show some respect," Kiyone whispered elbowing Sentaro in the ribs.

They left the room and Jushiro said, "I apologize for those two."

"Captain Ukitake don't apologize," Light said kneeling next to where Jushiro lay.

"Light, drop the formalities," Jushiro replied.

"Sorry father I am trying to be more captain like," Light said.

"Well sure around others but around your own father— I thought I taught you better than that," Jushiro said.

"I know…" Light said looking down.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jushiro asked.

Light looked at him and tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I was so worried when Harunobu said that you weren't well."

"Oh Light, don't worry about me, I can take it," Jushiro said.

"I know, but what if… what if when I return home from the world of the living and you're not here?" Light asked now full out crying.

"Oh Light," Jushiro said sitting up and wrapping Light in his arms like a small child. Light cried into Jushiro's chest for a short time then looked up at him.

"Look at you, tears running down your face. This is a day to be happy you got promoted to captain," Jushiro said.

"I know but I don't know what it is going to be like with out you," Light replied.

Well you will come beck to the Seireitei, won't you?" Jushiro asked.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to see you whenever I want," Light replied.

"It's okay Light, besides don't you have somewhere to be?" Jushiro asked.

"Crap, I forgot," Light said smacking her forehead, "Get better father."

Light stood up and Jushiro said, "I'll try."

"Goodbye," Jushiro said.

"Bye," Light said. She left the room and made her way to the front door.

"Shuhei you ready?" Light asked.

"Yep," Shuhei replied, "Let's head to the center of the Seireitei."

Light motioned toward the roof and they jumped onto it. Light ran toward the center of the Seireitei with Shuhei close behind. Light jumped onto the street and Shuhei followed.

We're the first ones here," Light said. She walked to the very center of the Seireitei and sat down. Shuhei followed and stood behind her. They waited for about five minutes when Ruka and Sayori jumped down from the roof across from where Light sat.

"Hey," Sayori yelled from across the clearing. Light raised her hand over her head and waved. The sisters ran over and joined Light and Shuhei.

"Saphire is coming," Light said. Moments later Saphire appeared to the left of the group. She ran up to the group and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Light replied. Saphire sat next to Light and stared up at the clouds that were drifting in the sky.

"Spacy much," Light thought, "We have a ditz on our hands."

"Talia and Aura must have met up," Light said. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. The two stood on the roof behind the group.

"Don't forget about us," Talia said waving her hand over her head. Talia and Aura disappeared and reappeared next to Shuhei.

"Hey— Shuhei Hisagi?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Aura shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

"Chill he's just here to see us off," Light replied, "Looks like we have everyone."

"I thought that there was one more—" Rika started but was cut off when Seiren appeared next to her, "Oh."

"Everyone got their hell butterflies?" Light asked.

"Yep," the six of them said in unison.

"See you tomorrow," Shuhei said planting a kiss on Light's lips.

"I thought you said he was only seeing us off," Aura whispered.

"He is but I didn't tell you he was my boyfriend because I didn't think that it was important," Light whispered back. Light stepped into the gateway and her six squad members followed.

Chapter one done! I know that this chapter was a little boring but I needed to get Squad fourteen together. The next chapter should have a little more action and the our main bad guy will be introduced. Please please please review. I really want to get at least two reviews before posting a new chapter.

Thanks,

DarkOnlyAngel99


	2. Character Profiles

1I figured since there are so many OC's that I would just make a character guide so that I didn't waste space. If you have any suggestions on how to improve the character descriptions please REVIEW!!!!!

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

P.S. Light is the same character as the Light in my D N Angel story: A New Phantom Thief

Light Ukitake

When Light was very small Jushiro Ukitake took her in and raised her. Light was a third year in the Shinoreijutsuin, or Soul Reaper Academy, while Shuhei was a sixth year. For part of that year Light dated Renji but later broke up with him for Shuhei. They have been together ever since.

Hair: Lower back length, almost white, blonde hair. Has gold streaks that look like real gold in it. Usually worn down or in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Ice Blue

Age: 21

Birthday: March 14

Height: 5'2"

Light can perform Kido.

Shihakusho: Worn in a similar fashion to Soi Fon, but without the cloth around her arms. She also wears the standard Soul Reaper shoes. She wears small gold bands around her upper arms and larger ones that go from her wrist to just before her elbow which are used for blocking. Light also wears a gold sash that is tied at her hip. Her captain's robe has no sleeves.

Zanpakto: Carried on back with a gold cloth holder. Name: Fuehime flute princess

Shikai: Released when Light says Play Fuehime. When Light releases her Shikai her Zanpakto is turned into a flute and when she plays it her enemies are put into a trap that is unescapable. Once her enemies are under her spell the flute turns into a large sword.

Bankai: She has the same flute but it becomes more intricate. The spell is the same but there is no way to escape it even if the enemy plugs their ears. Her flute changes into two swords that are similar to Shunsui Kyoraku's Shikai.

Seiren

Hair: Shoulder length, dark brunette. Usually worn in a half ponytail.

Eyes: Dark green

Age: 25

Birthday: December 10

Height: 5' 6"

Shihakusho: Worn traditionally with a green shall.

Zanpakto: worn at hip. Name: Hebiteishu serpent master

Shikai: Released when Seiren says Bite Hebiteishu. Starts as a sword but then turns into a serpent that Seiren can control with her hand. Serpent returns to the hilt when it is done.

Ruka

Sayori's twin.

Hair: Purple mid back length. Usually worn in low pig- tails.

Eyes: Dark purple

Age: 22

Birthday: September 18

Height: 5'4"

Shihakusho: Worn with only one sleeve. Right sleeve torn off.

Zanpakto: Worn sideways on lower back. Hilt facing right. Name: Nibaihana double petal

Shikai: Released when Ruka says Fly Nibaihana. Zanpakto changes into two sai.

Sayori

Ruka's twin

Hair: Blonde upper back length. Usually worn down.

Eyes: Amber

Age: 22

Birthday: September 18

Height: 5'4"

Shihakusho: Worn in the same fashion as Ruka, except that the left sleeve is torn off.

Zanpakto: Worn sideways on lower back. Hilt facing left. Name: Dokuhari poison needle

Shikai: Released when Sayori says Sting Dokuhari. Zanpakto turns into multiple needles covered in poison. Some needles have lethal poison others have paralysis poison and some have sleeping poison.

Saphire

Hair: Raven color knee length. Usually worn in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Deep Sapphire blue

Age: 19

Birthday: December 24

Height: 5'5"

Shihakusho: worn traditionally. Wears a red sash tied loosely around her waist.

Zanpakto: worn on back with a red cloth holder. Name: Chikisaki blood empress

Shikai: Released when Saphire says Slash Chikisaki. A long sword with a blade of red as though drenched with the blood of countless enemies it has cut down.

Talia

Hair: Black with sky blue streaks lower back length. Usually worn in a low ponytail.

Age: 23

Birthday: May 4

Height: 5'1"

Eyes: Brown

Shihakusho: Strapless. Talia added a strip of blue to the top of the strapless part.

Zanpakto: worn at waist. Name: Barakei rose whip

Shikai: Released when Talia says Show your thorns Barakei. Zanpakto turns into a whip with retractable blades along it.

Aura

Ever since Aura saw Shuhei she has had a huge crush on him. This is why she wears her shihakusho the way she does.

Hair: Dark purple shoulder length. Usually worn down.

Eyes: Gray

Age: 16

Birthday: October 4

Height: 4' 8"

Shihakusho: worn in the same fashion as Shuhei Hisagi. Wears black gloves with half the fingers cut off. The gloves go all the way up to the upper arm, made of light breathable fabric.

Zanpakto: worn at hip Name: Taiyourei sun ray

Shikai: Released when Aura says Burst Taiyorei. A large hiltless sword. As the battle progresses prongs appear one after another forming a hilt that looks like a sun. Once that happens its full power is released in a burst of light. Anything the light touches is rendered motionless.


	3. Arrival

So here we are the official chapter two of Soul Reaper or Arrancar. Sorry about the slow update speed I have been busy with school and my laptop has been broken. Anyways, I got a review which is good but I want to see more!  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99  
P.S. I know in the last chapter I said our main antagonist would be introduced but instead he is going to be in the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters but this story and squad 14 are mine.  
-----------------------X-----------------------------X----------------------------------X------------------------  
Chapter 2- Arrival  
Light and her squad exited the Senkaimon then Light said, "Here we are."  
Wow it's so big," Saphire said looking around but stopped when she spotted a large house, "Look at that house, its huge!"  
"Yep," Light said walking over to Saphire and placing her hands on her hips, "And that's where we are going to be living."  
"No way, its way too nice for us to live in," Saphire replied.  
"Well there are a lot of us, plus Captain Yamamoto wanted to make sure that we stayed out of trouble so he filled the house with a bunch of 'toys'" Light said, "Now let's get inside."  
Light led the group of awestruck girls into the house. Before entering she kicked off her shoes and her squad mimic her action.  
"We are going shopping at the mall in like twenty minutes," Light said, "I'll bring you some clothes."  
"See ya," Saphire said before disappearing up the stairs. The rest of Light's squad minus Seiren darted up the stairs behind Saphire.  
"Not into the whole 'go exploring' thing are you," Light asked walking up next to Seiren.  
"Not so much," Seiren replied then casually walked up the stairs.  
Light walked up the stairs and as she passed the first room she noticed a sign. She stopped and read the sign, 'Ruka and Sayori's room'.  
_"Hn, so the rooms are already picked out for us,"_ Light thought. She walked down the hall and saw that Talia and Seiren were sharing a room and so were Saphire and Aura.  
_"Hopefully there is a bathroom for each room cuz seven girls in one bathroom is gonna be scary,"_ Light thought.  
She walked a little farther and found a sign labeled 'Light's room'. Light opened the door and peered inside.  
"Wow," Light said, "They know me well."  
Inside the room was a king size bed with a black canopy and black curtains tied off on each post. The bedspread was gold with black swirls and the pillows matched. The walls were black with a sparkly gold trim. She saw a black curtain with gold tassels out of the corner of her eye.  
_"Wonder what's in there,"_ Light thought. She dropped her bag on her new bag and walked over to the curtains. Light reached up and pulled the curtains open.  
"Holy crap! Huge closet!" Light said.  
She walked into the closet then said, "Wait a minute, what the hell? The closet is empty. Those cheap bastards, give me a giant closet but don't bother to fill it."  
Light turned and left the closet. "Let's see if there is a bathroom for this room," Light mumbled. She slid her hand along the wall and found a groove.  
_"Ha! Found it!" _Light thought. She pushed on the wall and a door opened. Inside there was a large black bathtub as well as a black shower. There was a black counter with flecks of gold in it. The sink was black with gold knobs and a gold faucet. The toilet was black with a gold lever and gold curtains covered the windows.  
Light left the bathroom and went to give her squad some clothes from the land of the living.  
She went to Saphire and Aura's room first. Light knocked on the door and Aura answered it, "Hey captain."  
"Hey Aura I came to give you two your clothes for shopping," Light replied.  
"Cool," Aura replied.  
Light handed her a pair of jean capris and blue halter top then said, "For Saphire."  
"K," Aura replied, "Saphire come get your clothes.  
Saphire appeared behind Aura and said, "Hey Captain, these rooms are kick ass huh?"  
"Yeah, those clothes are for shopping by the way," Light replied.  
"K," Saphire said taking the clothes from Aura and walking away.  
"And these are for you," Light said handing Aura a jean skirt and a black short sleeve button down shirt.  
"Thanks," Aura replied.  
"Meet me down stairs in about ten minutes," Light said.  
Aura nodded then Light added, "Tell Saphire."  
Aura shut the door then Light walked down the hall to Seiren and Talia's room. She knocked on the door and moments later the door opened to reveal Talia.  
"What do you— Oh hey Captain," Talia said.  
"Hi, I have clothes for you and Seiren," Light replied. She handed Talia a pair of jean shorts and a sky blue tube top.  
"For you," Light said handing Talia the pile of clothes, "And these are for Seiren."  
Light handed her a green mini skirt and a black halter top.  
Thanks," Talia said.  
"Meet me down stairs in ten minutes," Light replied, "Let Seiren know."  
Talia nodded her head then shut the door. Light let out a sigh then went to Ruka and Sayori's room. The door was opened so Light walked in. She found the twins sitting on one of the beds.  
"Hey you guys, here are your clothes, for shopping," Light said. She threw a black skirt and white tube top towards Ruka and a white skirt and black tube top toward Sayori.  
"Thanks," they said in unison.  
"Be ready in ten minutes and meet me down stairs," Light said before leaving the room. She walked back to her room and went inside.  
Light got in her Gigai then put on a gold tube top and a pair of short black shorts. Light pulled her hair up into a high pony tail then grabbed shoes for everyone. She left her room shutting the door behind her. Light headed down the hall then down the stairs. She dropped the shoes on the floor except for a pair of gold flip flops. The rest of her squad came down the stairs and Light said, "Is everyone in their Gigais?"  
All of the girls nodded their heads then Light said, "Good, I forgot to give you shoes so feel free to grab a pair from the pile."  
The squad followed her order and were soon ready to go.  
"Now everyone you cannot say anything about Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Hollows or anything along those lines," Light said.  
All the girls showed that they understood.  
"Then let's go see Kisuke Urahara," Light replied.  
"Um Light, isn't Kisuke Urahara the ex- Soul Reaper who was banished from the Soul Society?" Saphire questioned.  
"Yes he is but he has everything a Soul Reaper needs plus he is a good friend of mine," Light replied.  
None of the girls said anything so Light said, "Come on you guys! Let's get going!" Light said.  
----------------------X----------------------------------X----------------------------------X--------------------  
Light and her squad walked into Kisuke's shop. Light looked around and when she didn't see Kisuke she yelled, "Where the hell are you Urahara!"  
"Hey pipe down, Urahara is down stairs."  
"Hey Jinta! Can you go get him for me?" Light asked.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," Jinta replied walking back the way he had come.  
A short time passed then Urahara and a man with orange hair and wearing a shihakusho appeared. They were both sweating and breathing heavy.  
"Strawberry!" Light shrieked jumping on the orange haired man.  
"What? Light!? What are you doing here?" the man asked hugging Light.  
"What's wrong Ichigo? Not happy to see me?" Light asked returning Ichigo's hug.  
"Of course not," Ichigo said as Light stepped out of his arms, "Just surprised to see you." Light smiled at Ichigo then turned to Urahara.  
"We need soul candy," Light stated.  
"Chappy?" Kisuke asked.  
"Um something a little less hyper if you don't mind," Seiren interrupted.  
"Alright," Kisuke replied then disappeared.  
He reappeared moments later with seven containers of soul candy. Kisuke handed each of the girls a container. Light tried to hand him some money but Urahara pushed her hand away.  
"But—"  
"No buts, this ones on me," Kisuke interrupted.  
"Thank you Kisuke!" Light said hugging Urahara.  
Light stepped back then hugged Ichigo and said, "It was good to see you again Strawberry."  
"You know I really wish you would stop calling me that," Ichigo said.  
"Keep wishing Strawberry," Light said stepping out of Ichigo's arms, "Well we better get shopping."  
"See you later," Ichigo said before the girls left the shop.  
"So what's the story with 'Carrot Top'?" Aura asked.  
"It's Strawberry not Carrot Top," Light replied, "And it's a long story."  
"I'm pretty sure we have time," Talia said.  
"Yeah come on, tell us," Aura added.  
"Fine," Light sighed, "One time when I was here to exterminate some hollows I met him."  
"And—?" Talia asked.  
"We hung out for awhile and stuff happened," Light replied.  
"How much stuff?" Ruka asked.  
"Were you dating Shuhei?" Aura added.  
"All the way stuff," Light replied, "And yes I was dating Shuhei."  
"Does he know?" Aura asked.  
"Yes he does," Light replied.  
"Was he mad?" Sayori asked.  
"Kinda, but as you can see he forgave me," Light replied.  
"Yeah— hey Light is that the mall?" Aura asked.  
"Yep," Light replied.  
The group entered the mall and all the girls except for Light stared in awe. "Hey you guys," Light said snapping her fingers and gaining the girls attention, "Why don't we start in Victoria Secret?"  
------------------X-----------------------------------X---------------------------------------------X------------  
Light walked into her room and dropped all the shopping bags that she had been carrying on her bed. After her squad had gotten into the house Light told them to put on their bathing suits and meet her in the basement. She pulled out her black and gold striped bikini and sat it on the bed. Light removed her clothing then pulled on the bikini. Light grabbed a towel then made her way to the basement. Seiren wearing a stylish green one piece, Saphire in her red strapless bikini, Aura in her yellow bikini, and Talia wearing a pink string bikini were already in the hot tub. Light walked over and joined the four in the hot tub.  
"So the only ones missing are Ruka and Sayori," Light said sitting down.  
"Yep," Seiren replied. At that moment Ruka and Sayori entered the room wearing matching purple and orange bikinis. The twins climbed into the hot tub and when they were settled Light said, "I want to get to know my squad a little more, so I want all of you to tell me about your family, past relationships, anything you can think of."  
"I guess I'll go first," Seiren said, "So I am part of an aristocratic family. I have mother who is deceased and my father is a retired soul reaper. In my academy days I dated Shunsui Kyoraku till I learned what a pain in the ass he can be. Since then I have been single."  
"Kyoraku? I never would have guessed," Light said, "So who's next?"  
"I'll go," Sayori said, "Well you all know about me and Ruka but we used to be triplets. We had a brother who was killed by a hollow. Um, I just ended a relationship with Harunobu Ogida who was my first real boyfriend."  
"No way you used to be triplets?" Light asked, "So how about Aura next?"  
"Alright, well I have my mom and dad and a little sister, I haven't dated anyone but I do have a crush," Aura finished.  
"Crush?" Light said knowing all too well who this crush was, "Okay so now how about Talia?"  
"K, well when I was little my dad died so it has just been me and my mom. Actually right now I am dating Izuru Kira," Talia replied.  
"Hm Izuru," Light said, "What about Ruka?"  
"Well it's just me and Talia, our Mom and little brother. I dated Renji for a little while but it didn't work out," Ruka said.  
"And lastly Saphire," Light said.  
"K well I've lived alone since I left the Rukon district and became a soul reaper. I haven't had any serious relationships but I had a few flings here and there," Saphire replied.  
"Nice, so now you all need to know about me," Light said, "When I was little Jushiro Ukitake found me in the Rukon district and took me in. During my third year in the Academy I dated Renji for a little while then broke up with him for Shuhei."  
"You dated Renji?" Ruka asked.  
"Yes I did," Light said standing up, "Someone's come to pay us a visit."  
Just as Toshiro walked into the basement Sayori reached up and untied the top of Light's bikini. Light's top fell and Toshiro froze.  
"Captain Ukitake, make yourself decent," Toshiro said closing his eyes.  
"Sorry Toshiro," Light said putting her top on.  
"It's Captain Hisugaya not Toshiro," Toshiro said trying to ignore the hint of a blush that crept across his cheeks.  
"So why are you here?" Light asked.  
"I came to make sure that you and your squad plan to attend school tomorrow," Toshiro replied.  
"Yes we do," Light replied.  
"Then I suggest you get some sleep, it is eleven o'clock at night," Toshiro said.  
"Crap he's right," Light said, "Come on girls, let's get upstairs and get some sleep."  
Light and her squad climbed out of the hot tub and walked by Toshiro.  
----------------X-----------------------------------X------------------------------------------X-----------------  
Light entered her room and removed her wet bathing suit. She threw it into her bathroom then removed the black silk night gown from one of the shopping bags. She pulled the garment on then pushed the remainder of the bags onto the floor. Light climbed into the bed and shut her eyes. She was soon overcome by dreamless sleep.  
Light was awoken by Aura poking her in the side.  
"Come on we gotta get going," Aura said. Light reluctantly left her bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then grabbed the Karakura High School uniform. She got dressed then walked down to the entry way. Light was the last one to arrive.  
"Oh crap I forgot my bag, I'll be right back," Light said then ran up the stairs.  
Light entered her room and as she went to grab her bag a person stepped out of the shadows of her room.  
"Who the hell are you?" Light asked.  
"I am Evangeline and I have come here to bring you to Hueco Mundo" Evengeline replied.  
"There is no way in hell," Light spat shedding her Gigai.  
----------------------------X----------------------------------X-------------------------------------X-----------  
Looks like someone who is in Hueco Mundo wants Light. But who? I can tell you right now it is not our main antagonist but he is an antagonist. Anyways if you have any ideas about chapter three feel free to leave them in a review or PM me.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngl99


	4. Kidnapping

Ok so we are finally at the official chapter three of Soul Reaper or Arrancar. I appreciate how many people have read the story but I wish all those readers would have reviewed, but what can you do. Anyways enough with my complaining let's get on with this chapter  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the amazingly sexy characters but this story and squad fourteen are mine.  
x X x  
Chapter 4: Kidnapping  
"Who the hell are you?" Light asked.  
"I am Evangeline and I have come to bring you to Hueco Mundo," Evangeline said.  
"No way in hell," Light spat shedding her Gigai. She flash stepped to above the house and Evangeline followed using her sonido.  
"Don't resist, I was sent here by Aizen to bring you to Hueco Mundo and that is exactly what I plan to do," Evangeline said as ten mini-ceros appeared on her finger tips. She shot the ten off one after the other at Light. Light managed to dodge all but one which grazed her right shoulder. Blood began to flow down her arm covering her gold bands in red.  
"Damn you," Light spat pulling out her zanpakuto, "Play-" Evangeline sonidoed behind Light and hit her in the back of the neck. She fell into Evangeline's arms dropping her zanpakuto in the process. Just as Evangeline opened the Gargunta Light's squad appeared.  
"Captain!" Aura yelled, "What did you do to Captain Ukitake?"  
"She has been requested by Lord Aizen," Evangeline said walking into the Gargunta. (AN I know that I do not have any description of Evangeline so I will insert it here. She is the OC of a friend of mine. She has silver hair that reaches her knees. She usually wears it in a high ponytail held in a blue green ribbon. Her right eye is blue and her left eye is green. She is Ulquiorra's fraccion. I do not know her zanpakuto.)  
"No!" Aura yelled lunging toward the disappearing Arrancar. Before Aura could reach Evangeline, the Gargunta closed completely.  
"Dammit," Aura spat trying to slice at the spot where the Gargunta had been.  
Aura, she's gone," Seiren said grabbing Aura's wrist.  
"We have to go get her!" Aura yelled.  
"We have no way to get to Hueco Mundo," Seiren replied.  
"Hey Seiren, isn't that Captain Ukitake's zanpakuto?" Talia asked pointing to the sword that was lying on the roof of the house.  
"Yeah I think you're right," Seiren said flying down and picking up the zanpakuto, "I'll go back to the Soul Society and inform them about what happened."

x X x  
Light's eyes flicked open and she sat up. Pain shot through her head. She felt her her head then stopped when she brushed something furry.  
"What the hell?" Light murmured. That's when a man with blue hair and a jaw bone on his right cheek entered the room.  
"Nice to see that you're awake Chika," the man said. (AN Chika means scattered flowers in Japanese)  
"My name isn't Chika it's Light," she spat, "And why the hell do I have furry ears on top of my head?"  
"That's not the only thing that has changed," the man said motioning to the full length mirror on the wall. Light climbed out of the bed she was in, much to her body's resistance, and started to walk toward the mirror. (AN she is still wearing her shihakusho). She staggered slightly and the man grabbed her arm to steady her.  
"Don't touch me," Light spat yanking her arm away. The man snorted but released her. Light stood in front of the mirror. She now had purple hair that reached her lower back and piercing golden eyes that resembled those of a cheetah. There were five purple spots under her eyes that grew in size, the smallest being next to her nose and the size growing as the spots moved outward. She then saw the fuzzy white ears and cat tail.  
"Why the hell do I have cat ears and a cat tail!" Light shrieked.  
"Because now you are an Arrancar, Chika Grimmjow Jagerjaques new fraccion," he replied.  
"But I don't have any part of a hollow mask or a hollow hole," Light argued, "And who's Grimmjow?"  
"Your hollow mask is the white necklace around your neck and your hollow hole is in your abdomen," he answered, "And I'm Grimmjow the sexta Espada."  
"What's a fraccion again?" Light asked.  
"Like a lieutenant in the Soul Society," Grimmjow replied.  
"Ha I am captain Light Ukitake in the Soul Society," Light said as she started to walk toward the door.  
"Uh uh uh," Grimmjow said as a leash made of reishi attached itself to the necklace around Light's neck. He yanked her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Now Chika, you are my new fraccion and an Arrancar," Grimmjow whispered into her ear.  
"No. I am Light Ukitake Captain of Squad fourteen and a soul reaper." Light hissed.  
"Keep telling yourself that but when you finally admit to yourself that you are an Arrancar we'll talk," Grimmjow said releasing Light and walking toward the door, "By the way there are some clean clothes in the closet. You should take a shower and change into some." Light walked over to the bed and sat down. Once Grimmjow had left the room she drew her knees to her chest and let the sobs rack her body.

x X x  
Seiren entered the captain's meeting room. "Head Captain Yamamoto, I have grave news," Seiren said handing him Light's zanpakuto, "Captain Ukitake was taken by an Arrancar. She was unconscious when she was taken. The Arrancar's spiritual pressure was not at the level of an Espada but she was strong enough to injure Captain Ukitake."  
"I see, this is terrible news," Captain Yamamoto said, "Till Captain Ukitake is recovered, you Seiren will be acting captain of Squad forteen."  
"Yes sir," Seiren said bowing, "I will do my best."  
"Seiren, I need you to go inform Captain Ukitake about Light's disappearance," Yamamoto said.  
"Alright," Seiren replied before leaving the room.

x X x  
Light wrapped a towel around her wet body then exited the bathroom that was attached to her room. She walked over to the full length mirror then dropped her towel. Light ran her fingers along the wound that Evangeline had given her. The slash ran from her right shoulder and down her side to just below her left breast.  
"Dam bitch wounding me like this," Light murmured, "it'll scar for sure."  
Someone knocked on the door then said, "Hey Chika, I'm coming in."  
"No you're not Grimmjow! I'm naked!" Light shrieked.  
"Sure you are," Grimmjow said as he opened the door.  
"Dammit Grimmjow!" Light yelled trying to cover her body with her arms. She noticed a vase with flowers in it. She grabbed it and pulled the flowers out of it then threw the water on Grimmjow.  
"What was that for?" Grimmjow growled.  
"I told you I was naked but you came in anyways," Light replied, "Plus I can sense the cat in you, you should be afraid of water." Grimmjow walked over and pressed Light between himself and the wall.  
"I won't kill you for that because Aizen has plans for you," Grimmjow whispered into Light's ear, "But if you do it again you won't get off so easy." Light could feel Grimmjow's slightly erected member pressing against her. _What the hell? Grimmjow is turned on by this? Well then again he does have a naked girl pressed between himself and the wall._  
"Get dressed," Grimmjow ordered stepping away from Light, "Aizen wants to introduce you to the Espada and a few other fraccion."  
"Fine," Light said covering her body again, "But can you leave?"  
Grimmjow didn't say a word but left the room. Light walked over to the closet and pulled the doors opened. Inside was a pair of white pants with a black sash that looked identical to Grimmjow's. There was a long piece of white cloth with black trim that Light assumed was her top. There were also things that looked like sleeves that had been torn from a shirt.  
Light pulled on the pants and sash then pulled out the long piece of cloth. She put it around her breasts then tied it on her back in a large bow that hung down to the waist of her pants. She grabbed her socks and shoes but left the sleeves in the closet.  
Light quickly put on her socks and shoes then yelled, "Alright Grimmjow, I'm ready."  
"About damn time," Grimmjow said entering the room. He held his hand up and the reishi leash appeared attaching itself to Light's collar.  
"Why do you have to put a leash on me?" Light whined.  
"Well I wouldn't want my little cheetah trying to run away," Grimmjow teased.  
"Your little cheetah my ass," Light murmured.  
"Your ass eh?" Grimmjow asked then grabbed Light's behind, "Feels pretty nice."  
"Grimmjow you perv!" Light shrieked whipping around and landing a hard slap on Grimmjow's right cheek, "Ow dammit!"  
"How'd that feel?" Grimmjow asked as he began to walk. He yanked on the leash and Light followed holding her hand.  
x X x  
"Captain Ukitake," Seiren called entering Jushiro's room, "I have terrible news. Light, she… she's gone! An Arrancar took her and we didn't get to her before they disappeared into the Gargunta.!"  
"What!" Jushiro exclaimed, "There is no way that Light would let herself be defeated."  
"This Arrancar was strong, almost as strong as the number ten Espada," Seiren said, "She was able to wound Light."  
"No, it's not possible. Not even Kenpachi can injure Light."  
"I'm so sorry Captain Ukitake," Seiren said, "But I have to go tell Shuhei too."  
"No I'll tell him. You have to get back to your squad right?" Jushiro asked.  
"Yes you're right," Seiren sighed, "Please make sure Shuhei doesn't do anything stupid or Light will be pissed when she gets back."  
x X x  
Light followed Grimmjow into a room where the Espada and a few of their fraccion were. Grimmjow dragged Light over to where he usually sat. "Sit," Grimmjow ordered and Light did as she was told.  
"Everyone has tea correct?" Aizen asked then paused for everyone to answer, "Then why doesn't our newest Arrancar introduce herself?"  
Light scanned the Arrancar then her eyes found Evangeline who was standing near a pale Arrancar. She was overcome with rage.  
"You! It's all your fault that I'm here!" Light yelled standing up and drawing her zanpakuto which took the form of a whip, "Rage-"  
Before Light could finish what she was saying, the pale Arrancar appeared and grabbed Light's wrist and zanpakuto.  
"Evangeline was only doing as she was ordered. Do not take your anger out on her," he said.  
Hey, hands off my new fraccion," Grimmjow spat pulling Chika away from the pale Espada.  
"Ulquiorra come sit down," Evangeline said, "She has every right to be angry."  
Ulquiorra walked back to his seat and as he sat down said, "Evangeline you are my fraccion, not the other way around."  
"Yes Ulquiorra," Evangeline sighed in a 'lovey-dovey' tone.  
Light sighed then said, "My name is Light Ukitake and I am the Captain of Squad fourteen."  
Grimmjow smacked Light in the back of the head then growled, "Wrong answer, let's try again shall we?"  
"Fine," Chika hissed, "My name is Chika and I am Grimmjow's new fraccion."  
"Well it is nice to meet you Chika," Aizen smirked, "Why don't we start the introductions off with Starrk?" Aizen looked at Starrk who's head was down on the table and light snoring could be heard. A small blonde girl behind him said, "Hi, sorry about him. I'm Lilynette Gingerback Coyote Stark's fraccion."  
I am Baraggan Luisenbarn and the one fraccion I have with me is Ggio Vega," Baraggan informed Baraggan was an rather elderly looking man with white hair while Ggio had scraggly black hair with a large sabertooth jaw on top of his head.  
"Mm Ggio I like what I see," Light sighed. A blush crept across the Arrancar's cheeks but he remained silent.  
"I am Tia Halibel and my fraccion are Mila Rose, Sun Sun, and Apache," the only female Espada said. Halibel covered her darkly tanned face and her blonde hair reached passed her eyes. Sun Sun had long straind black hair while apaches was cropped at her shoulders. Mila Rose was darker than Halibel and had wavy brown hair.  
"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer and you have already met my fraccion," he droned emotionlessly. He was quite pale and half of his head was covered by his mask which resembled a helmet.  
"I am Nnoitra Jiruga and my fraccion is Tesla," a man with long black hair and an eye patch said. His fraccion had scruffly blonde hair and wore an eye patch as well.  
"I m Zommari Leroux," said a dark skinned man.  
"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie and I have no fraccion," a man with a tall mask said.  
"Szayel Aporro Granz the eighth Espada, Sorry all my fraccion are busy," a man with pink hair and glasses replied.  
"Yammy," was all the last member said. He was a large man with a ponytail that hung down his back.  
Aizen had dismissed all the Arrancar and Grimmjow led Light back to her room.  
"How long do I have to stay here?" Light asked sitting on her bed, "And when will I be able to move around this place without being attached to a leash?"  
"When you give Aizen your complete loyalty," Grimmjow replied sitting next to Light.  
"No. Way. In Hell!" Light spat.  
x X x  
Wheh finally done with chapter four. Man did it take me long enough. If you have ideas for chapter five feel free to share. I want three reviews btw.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99


End file.
